


Spooky Corps

by ShiningTEA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exorcisms, Fear, Gen, Halloween, Honestly horrifying puns, Supernatural Elements, With a dash of humour, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningTEA/pseuds/ShiningTEA
Summary: Jean had never been a fan of Halloween. It's bloody creepy honestly. And the following events that happens in the night of that celebration further proves his point.But, among the candies and pumpkins, Jean just hopes that he and his friends will survive whatever it is that's out to get them.***Cringe title aside, I hope this story gives you a lil' scare, whether it be from the evil spirits or the Commander's corny puns.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Spooky Corps

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the fact that this fic is tagged as supernatural, I tried to make this as canon as possible. So, since I've never really celebrated Halloween before, aside from at least 1 school party, I decided to do some research.
> 
> And... I found some pretty interesting stuff. Muahahaha~
> 
> Okay, okay, time to stop fooling around XD. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!🎃

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Jean walked along the Survey Corps headquarters' hallway as steadily as he could. The eerie silence around him made his heartbeat and heavy breathing seem louder than they already were. Jean's struggle with breathing only increased as the foggy mist surrounding him became thicker. Knowing that the mist was just a fake effect created by Hange did nothing to calm the tension in Jean. _Damn Hange and their fake mist!_

Jean paused when he sees a corner in the foggy distance. He doesn't know if he should sigh in relief because he was almost at the canteen or scream in dread because it just _had_ to be a corner. Turn around one of those and _boom_ , get shot in the face. One never knows what they're dealing with when it comes to a corner. Abruptly, Jean gritted his teeth. Why the fuck was he so scared of something he's never even _seen_ before. He's seen worse. Titans, his best friend's corpse... He was not about to let some silly ghost scare him.

With a determined mind, Jean squared his shoulders, lifted his chin up and smoothed the front of his skeleton costume. Right, there was going to be a costume contest later this night. Jean honestly thought it was stupid but there was no way in hell he was gonna lose to a bunch of amateurs. Especially not to that bastard, Eren. Jean clenched his fists and continued walking with more aggressive steps.

 _I'm almost there. Come on. I just need to fuckin-_ In a second, the air around Jean turned chilly. Aside from shivering a little, Jean didn't let that stop him. A few more steps and he'll be there.

Just when Jean was about to turn the corner, he heard a whisper. His blood ran cold. The shrill voice felt like it was right next to Jean's ear but at the same time, he could also hear it in his head. It kept on whispering one word over and over again.

_'Kill. Kill~~killkillkill **killll-** '_

Jean pushed through his fear to take the last few steps. He turned around the corner and-

"Boo!"

Jean let out a high pitched scream which could've been mistaken as a siren. He fell to the ground and grabbed his beating heart. Jean took a few seconds to calm down a little before looking up. Rage, paired with relief, blazed in his eyes when he saw the two idiots dressed in a zombie and meat costume that almost scared him to death. "I'm gonna kill you two, assholes!"

Sasha was unable to respond to the threat because she was still cackling. Connie wiped the tears from his eyes. "Jeez Jean, what took you so long? We've been waiting here for _hours_ to scare you."

In between Sasha's laughing, she added, "But it was so worth it. The look on your face, Jean!"

Jean stuttered before scrambling to his feet. He was about to give Sasha and Connie matching bruises when the two of them grabbed each side of his arms. They pulled Jean to wherever they were going.

"Let's go! We're already late." said Connie.

Sasha bounced. "Yeah! If we want to eat candy, we have to go do the pumpkin carving first."

Jean groaned. This was going to be a long night.

***

Sasha, Connie and Jean were met with loud chattering and flashy costumes when they entered the canteen. The three of them approached the table where their group of friends were sitting.

"You guys took your time coming here." Ymir said, the devil horns on her head standing out.

Connie took a seat in front of Eren. He sighed, "You can thank Jean for that."

Sasha sat down next to Connie. "Connie and I wanted to scare him but I think he was already scared in the first place."

Eren grinned. "I should've known Jean was scared of Halloween."

"Shut up." Jean sat down on the other side of Connie angrily.

"Eren's also scared of Halloween." Mikasa said.

Armin nodded, making the cloth of his mummy costume fall into his eyes. "That's true. When we were younger, Eren would always cry when he saw the scary decorations." Armin laughed at the fond memory. "We even struggled getting him out here."

The group of friends laughed.

Eren felt the back of his neck turn warm. "Armin! Don't tell them that!"

Jean shook his head. "Who knew that the suicidal bastard was such a scaredy cat." Jean rested his cheek on his hand, careful not to smear the makeup on his face. "Instead of wearing a werewolf costume, you should've dressed up as a cat."

Ymir snorted.

Eren glared. "Well you should've worn a horse costume instead, horse-face."

Jean leaned forward. "What did you say?!"

Eren inched closer. "You heard what I said, _horse-face_."

Before Eren and Jean's arguing could get any more heated, the Commander and Captain entered the canteen. The soldiers went silent as the two made their way to the front. All of them stared back and forth between the Commander's grim reaper costume and the Captain's vampire costume. Jean could bet that he wasn't the only one thinking of how weird it was to see their superiors in such clothing.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Good evening to everyone present in this room. It's great to see the headquarters so lively and festive with the season of Halloween. I would like to thank every single person that contributed in making this year's Halloween as spooky as possible. Even with our budget, the decorations look wonderful."

As the soldiers clapped, Jean managed to make out Levi muttering, "Of course the decorations were nice. We didn't even have to use the shitty budget for the cobwebs. Two days of no cleaning and this place becomes as dusty and old as you, Erwin. What a nightmare."

"Now you're getting into the spirit of Halloween." Erwin winked.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Fuck you and your shitty old man humour."

Erwin turned back to the soldiers in front of him. "I also appreciate the effort and time that every soldier took to create their own costume for today's celebration." Erwin grinned somewhat creepily. "The Halloween celebration shall now begin with the pumpkin carving session. Each pair will get one pumpkin. Have a fang-tastic Halloween!"

The soldiers' cheers died down as they got their pumpkin and carving knife. When a soldier came to give Jean a pumpkin and a knife, Jean could only stare at the glinting blade all the way to the sharp tip that was pointing right at him. The voice from earlier echoed in his head. **_'Kill'_**.

Jean snapped. "Watch where you're pointing that knife!" He grabbed the pumpkin and knife angrily from the soldier.

The soldier muttered an apology before moving on to the next table.

Jean's group of friends looked at him questioningly as if to ask, _"What the hell was that all about?"_ Jean bit his lips. Should he tell them what happened? _No, they'll just laugh at me._ He'll tell them eventually, when he has more proof.

"Come on Armin, let's start carving." Jean said.

Armin and Jean worked together well with Armin giving out ideas and measurements and Jean carving the shapes out. When they managed to finish carving out two pairs of eyes, Armin asked, "Hey Jean. Are you all right? You seem jittery. It can't just be because of Halloween."

Jean hesitated before deciding that he could tell Armin what happened. Armin was a reasonable guy. He'll hear him out. Jean whispered, "Armin, you gotta be careful."

He tilted his head in confusion but lowered his voice anyway. "Why?"

"When I was walking to the canteen, I heard a voice. I've never heard anything like it before. It was there, but... not actually _there_. And it kept on whispering this one word; kill."

Armin furrowed his brows thoughtfully. "You think there's... a ghost, in the headquarters?"

Jean grunted as he began carving the mouth of their pumpkin. "A ghost, a soldier- I don't fucking care. All I know is that something is out to get us and we need to be really fucking careful, Armin."

"Okay Jean. If you really think something's wrong, then I'll be cautious as well. Maybe we could talk to the Commander about this later." Armin said.

Jean shrugged. "Whatever. Just make sure no one gets killed tonight."

After a few more minutes of carving, Jean, Armin and the others were done with their pumpkin carving. Jean smiled proudly at his and Armin's pumpkin. The pumpkin glared back at Jean with its fierce eyes. He was very satisfied with the way it turned out. Jean looked around the table to observe his friends' pumpkins. Eren and Mikasa's pumpkin were an odd mix of a deathly chill and firey rage. The craftsmanship was very clean. Jean could tell that that was Mikasa's doing.

Beside Jean, Sasha and Connie's pumpkin looked very familiar. "Hey Connie, care to explain why the hell yours and Sasha's pumpkin look like a messed up Eren Jaeger? Not to mean that he isn't already messed up."

"Jean, Jean, _Jean_. Look around you." Connie waved his arm around him. "What do all carved pumpkins have in common? Murderous eyes. Thus, Eren was used as our model."

Jean snickered.

"We also used you as a reference, Jean!" Sasha chiped in.

Jean(for once in his life) ignored the comment and went back to looking at his friends' pumpkins. Ymir and Christa had a neat carved pumpkin. In a way, the scary face looked somewhat cute. Lastly, Reiner and Bertholdt's pumpkin... Jean has no idea what he was staring at. The eyes were circle shaped, with a vertical oval nose in between. Below the nose were three skinny triangles which were supposedly meant to form a mouth?

"Oi Reiner, Bertholdt. What kind of pumpkin is that?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." Sasha said, "It looks kind of weird. Like an octopus."

Armin cocked his head. "It looks more like a clown."

Christa patted Bertholdt's arm soothingly. "I-I think it looks great!" Christa's encouragement really matched the angel costume she wore.

Bertholdt buried his face in his hands, carefully avoiding the parrot beak on his nose. Reiner just gave a wide grin, making him look more like a pirate. "All of you judge to quickly. There's actually a hidden message to this design. Here, let me show you guys."

The group of friends at the table could only guess what they were about to see as Reiner slowly flipped the pumpkin upside down. With this new angle, the image completely changed.

Jean was at a lost for words as he could only stare at the dick with the nasty liquid shooting out, carved onto a _pumpkin_ for fuck's sake.

Ymir shook her head. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Reiner."

Connie laughed. "Reiner, you dirty boy. Poor Bertholdt, he has to deal with your perversions 24/7."

Eren groaned.

Mikasa adjusted the witch hat on her head. "I'm assuming that what Reiner and Bertholdt carved is a penis."

Sasha's eyes widened. "Mikasa!"

Mikasa continued, "But what I don't get are the triangles. What are those supposed to be?"

Christa held her heart. "You pure soul."

Connie smirked. "Who's gonna give Mikasa the sex ed?"

"What's all this about a sex ed?"

Jean and his friends all turned in horror to look up at the Commander's amused face.

"C-Commander Erwin!" Armin stood up and saluted.

Erwin spoke up when he saw the others were about to follow." At ease, cadets. I've come to check on your progress." Erwin looked around the table. "I see that all of you did a spook-tacular job." His eyes landed on Reiner and Bertholdt's questionable pumpkin carving. The Commander raised a brow.

Reiner quickly flipped the pumpkin so that it was showing the weird looking face instead. He grinned nervously. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Nothing." Erwin said. "Since all of you seem to be finished with your pumpkin carving, you may place it on the tables set out. Feel free to take some sweets after that."

The second the Commander said the last word, Sasha let out a demonic scream and jumped from her seat. She took the pumpkin with her as she ran to the tables near the windows.

Jean and Connie stood up hastily. "Oi Sasha, leave some candy for the rest of us!" They said simultaneously.

Jean grabbed the pumpkin and looked at Armin. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

Jean turned around. As he walked away, he hears Eren screaming, "Come on Mikasa- guys! No way are we gonna let Jean and the food hoggers eat the candy all alone!"

Jean rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. He approached the table where Connie was restraining Sasha from going anywhere. Jean placed his and Armin's pumpkin next to Connie and Sasha's, right in front of the window. He stared outside. The sky was darker than usual because of the grey clouds. Thunder boomed.

"Looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight."

Jean looked at his side to see Armin beside him. "Yeah."

Christa bounced up and down. "The storm's gonna make this Halloween even scarier!"

Ymir placed her hands on her hip. "Let's hope Jean doesn't piss his pants."

"Eren is more likely to do so." Jean huffed.

"HAH?!" Eren yelled from halfway across the room.

Jean looked back at the window. The first few drops of rain were starting to pour onto the ground. Jean felt a breath behind his neck before shivering as the air around him turned chilly.

***

The candy feast was a huge fucking mess.

Jean and his friends went to join a few other soldiers to receive some sweets from the table. But the second Jean raised his hand to take one particular eye catching candy, the whole table fucking shook. Full on _vibrated_. He could only stare with wide eyes as the candy he wanted floated a bit from the table and flinged itself to the back of Eren's head.

Eren whipped his head around to glare at Jean's shaking form. "Asshole!" Jean turned to look at Eren. The look on his face must've been something because Eren hesitated before slowly lifting his fists up. "You trying to pick a fight with me, Jean-boy?! Didn't your mum ever tell you not to waste your food!"

"I-I didn't do it!" Jean said, pure horror dripping of every word.

"Then tell me, Jean, who did?!" Eren was grinning nervously but Jean could see the fear in his eyes. "You're the only one standing there. Are you trying tell me a ghost did it?!"

Jean was about to nod when movement behind Eren caught his attention. "Hey-"

A deafening lighting crackled outside as one side of the candy table's leg snapped. The sounds of the candy crashing to the floor paired with the booming thunder were more than enough to send shrieks thrown across the canteen.

Even though Jean screamed at the top of his lungs, one voice overshadowed the whole Survey Corps.

"NOOO!!" Sasha wailed as she dropped to the floor beside the candy. "Why?! Which monster would ever do this?!"

Connie knocked her head. "Goddamn Sasha. Would you calm down?"

Sasha grabbed Connie's shoulders and shook him hard. "Tell me how, Connie! When all these candy are on the floor getting eaten by germs instead of me!"

"I doubt that'll stop you from eating them." Ymir said. "And look on the bright side, no one in this room, except for you, would eat candy from the floor. So take this as a candy heaven gift all for you."

As if to prove her point, Sasha whimpered as she ate a mouthful of candy corn from the floor.

The Commander approached the messy scene. He looked from the soldiers around the table to the sweets on the floor with an unreadable expression. Then, he said, "Well, it looks like we've got ourselves in a sticky situation."

The awful pun from the Commander managed to snap Jean out of his spooked daze. His eyes searched for Armin's. When it landed on them, they were as wide as the full moon tonight, filled with raw terror. "I saw everything." He whispered.

Jean grunted. _We're screwed._

***

Erwin rolled up his sleeves to carefully peel the potato's skin off. He struggled immensely with the task as he kept on cutting big chunks of potato off.

"Tch." Levi grabbed the potato and knife from Erwin's hand. "The Commander of the Survey Corps can't even fucking peel the skin of a potato off without cutting it into rabbit sized shit."

Erwin grimaced. "I've always hated peeling potatoes since I was a little kid. It was always a pain in the neck."

Levi peeled a neat slice with the sharp knife. "Don't test my patience, Erwin."

Erwin looked at Levi innocently. "Why so much bite tonight, Levi?"

"That's it." Levi pointed across the room with the knife. "Go bring your shitty ass over to four-eyes and that Sasha girl and find a way to make yourself useful instead of telling shit puns everytime you open your mouth."

Erwin opened his mouth to do the exact opposite when he thought better of it and shut his mouth. He nodded in agreement. "Hmm, you're right, Levi. As expected of the Captain of the Survey Corps."

"Whatever." Levi said halfheartedly, absorbed in his task of peeling the skin off the potato.

Erwin turned and made his way over to the two soldiers dressed as a mad scientist and the other as meat. Hange worked with squashing the potatoes while Sasha mixed the squashed potatoes together in a giant pot. Hange noticed Erwin approaching and greeted him excitedly. "Hiyya Erwin! What're you doing here?"

"Hello Hange." He smiled sheepishly. "I think I've pestered Levi too much. So I've come here to see if I could be of any use."

Hange cackled. "You must've really pissed him off, huh? Well, you can help with filling the bowls with the mashed potato."

"Sure." Erwin got to work with filling the empty bowls set out on the table. As he scooped a spoonful of mashed potato from a big tub, Hange turned their attention to him.

"Hey Erwin." Hange said. "Did you know that in the old times, single women used to put a ring in the mashed potato? Then later, whichever man gets it is her true love."

Erwin hummed. "That is quite interesting."

"So..."

Erwin tilted his head. "So..?"

Hange grinned. "So, since you're single and super old, why not give it a try?"

"I don't think it'll be ideal to find a ring in your bowl of mashed potato. Besides, I don't have a ring."

"Aww, come on Erwin. Any jewellery works too. Pleeease, for the funsies." Hange pleaded.

Erwin considered the thought. "Hmm, alright."

"Yay!"

Erwin took out the cufflink from inside the pocket of his robe. "For funsies." He said before placing it in one of the bowls of mashed potato. Erwin made sure that it was visible enough to be seen but not too much so that it was noticeable at first sight.

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open to reveal two young soldiers. "Commander!" They're voices were filled with urgency that made the hairs on Erwin's arm stand up.

They quickly made their way to Erwin. The two of them were talking at the same time, too quick to make out any coherent words.

"Boys, slow down." Erwin said calmly. "Is something wrong?"

Armin looked nervously at Jean before stuttering out, "W-Well, um, you see-"

"We think there's a ghost in the headquarters!" Jean spat out.

Before Erwin could get a word out, Levi, who Erwin has no idea when he showed up, said, "How am I not surprised that the place where people gets sent to their death is haunted."

"Woah, Levi! When did you get here?" Hange smirked. "You know, you and Erwin should've dressed up as magnets because no matter how pissed you are, you always end up at his side." Hange grabbed the side of their stomach as they laughed hard.

"Shut up, shit-hair." Levi crossed his arms. "I came to check on what all the commotion was about."

Erwin probed Armin and Jean further. "What makes you think that there are ghosts here?"

Jean broke a cold sweat. "Well, earlier this night, when I was walking down the hallway, I felt this chill. Then right after that, I heard this voice. I-It was right next to my ear, but I could hear it in my head too! It kept on saying 'kill'."

Armin added, "A-And that time in the canteen, when the sweets fell down because the table broke. You don't think it's because of a rusty leg, do you, Commander?"

Erwin shook his head. "I had my suspicions. The table were in perfect condition when we set them out."

"T-That's because a ghost broke it! Before that, Jean and I- W-We saw a candy floating and it hit Eren on the head!"

Erwin thought over the cadets words. His father had told him various ghost stories when he was younger. Many of which were fake and meant for scares. Never in his wildest dreams did Erwin thought he would ever encounter one. "This truly is very concerning."

"You believe us?" Jean asked hopefully.

Erwin gave an understanding smile. "Absolutely. I, for one, knows how it feels to have a wild theory you believe in that most people would laugh at."

Jean and Armin stared at the Commander questioningly.

Erwin just patted both of their shoulders. "I'll make sure to inform the other squad leaders and a few others of your concerns."

***

Jean felt more at ease now that he told Commander Erwin about his worries. He felt even better that he actually believed him. Hell, the Commander's even gonna have backup. Now, Jean has more time to focus on the fashion show. Looking around him, he was confident he could win it.

Before the fashion show began though, they were being served mashed potato. Jean didn't understand why the hell it had to be mashed potatoes but food was food so he won't complain.

As Jean ate his food, conversation stirred up around him.

Connie pointed his spoon at Sasha gobbling down her second bowl of mashed potato. "And here we have potato girl in her natural habitat."

Sasha hissed at Connie. "Hey! I thought that name was dead!"

"What can we say, Sasha." Ymir said coyly. "You left quite the first impression on us."

"That was three years ago!"

Reiner huffed a laugh. "When it comes to food, Sasha has got to be the most ballsiest person in the world."

A weird sound came out of Bertholdt's mouth.

Jean ignored it and said, "But take away all her food and she becomes a lifeless zombie."

"Or hunter." Connie added, "Depends on her mood."

Sasha pouted. "You guys are so mean!"

"Don't worry Sasha!" Christa quipped. "I think your love for food made you an amazing cook!"

Tears started to form in Sasha's eyes. She sniffed, "Thank you, Christa!"

A bang on the table next to Jean and his friends caught their attention."Which. Idiot. Dropped," Levi lifted a cufflink from his bowl, " _this_ , in my mashed potato?"

"Erw-" Hange started but the Commander uncharacteristically interrupted them.

Erwin stood up from his seat hastily. "Don't you think it's time for the fashion show to begin?" He said, with a hint of fluster.

The soldiers around him nodded in agreement. And with that, the fashion show begun.

The tables in the front were moved to make room for all the contestants. The mad scientist and their Frankenstein rolled a long red carpet across the floor. The two of them were going to act as the MCs for tonight's event. Once Hange and Moblit finished setting out the carpet, they took their place beside the front of it.

One by one, the contestants made their way to the front of the canteen. Jean followed them. The Commander told them to line up based on the list he had in his hand. Jean ended up somewhere in the middle. Next to _Eren_ , of all people. He side eyed him, "Just so you know, I'm gonna win this."

Eren grinned. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true."

Oluo intervened on Eren and Jean's conversation, "Woah there, brats." He smoothed the cravat on his vampire costume. "Nobody's gonna be winning this thing except for me."

Petra hit Oluo on his head, causing him too bite on his tongue. "Oluo! Don't bully children." She fluffed the front of her witch's dress.

Oluo coughed out blood. "I didn't bully them, I just stated facts."

Petra sighed.

"Everybody, everybody. Please quiet down. We're going to be starting now." Hange said. They had to speak louder than usual(which wasn't a problem) because of the heavy rain outside. "Before us stands fifteen models, each with spectacular sets of clothing. But only one, will win."

"Of course there will be a second and third place too. As well as consolation prizes for the fourth and fifth." Moblit added.

Hange put on a dark voice. "But only _one_. Will win."

Moblit sighed. "Let's just start the show."

"Okay, okay! The first contestant has a truly interesting passion for food. She was the first to sign up when she found out that candy was included in the prize. Her love for food can even be seen by her costume. The contestant name is... Sasha Blouse!"

"Eh!" Eren exclaimed next to Jean. "When did Sasha sign up for this?"

Jean groaned. "Open your fucking eyes Eren. Didn't you see her in the front? What, you thought she was just hanging around or something?"

Eren glared. "Don't go using the word hanging so easily in the night of Halloween."

Jean considered Eren's words. He had a point. Jean was getting too reckless. It must've been from talking to the suicidal bastard to much. He focused his attention back on the fashion show.

The soldiers clapped as Sasha walked down the red carpet. Jean was surprised at how she didn't manage to eat herself in her meat costume. Though it looked ridiculous, Jean had to admit that it looked half decent.

Once Sasha reached the front of the red carpet she stopped and posed. Hange commented, "Wow, this really is a smokin' costume, huh, Moblit?"

"Well... I've never seen anything like it before."

Hange laughed. "Let's move on to the next contestant, shall we? This one has an interesting reason for signing up. He actually wrote us a note! Moblit, would you read it for us?"

"Sure." Moblit took out a paper from his pocket. He unfolded it. "Here it says, 'No way in hell am I letting Sasha take all the candy for herself. Even if she lost, she will find a way to get it'."

Hange whistled. "Wooh, thanks for keeping an eye out on us! Even though this paper might say otherwise, the writer is very close with Sasha Blouse. Just like siblings! He is... Connie Springer!"

Connie walked onto the red carpet with a limp and his arms out, imitating a zombie. As he limped to the front, Sasha walked back to the line with a bounce in her step.

"I want.. to eat.. your brains~" Connie said as he poses.

"He wants to eat our brains because he doesn't have any." Reiner called out from where he was sat.

Ymir laughed. "True!"

Connie glared at Reiner and Ymir. "You two will be my first victims~"

The fashion show continued smoothly with more costumes being displayed, paired with the audience's clapping and cheering. Before Jean knew it, he was at the second front of the line.

Oluo pulled his cloak to the bottom of his chin. "I vant to suck your blo-" He bit his tongue.

"Ouch! Instead of biting necks tonight, Oluo's biting tongues."

Moblit grimaced. "Squad Leader... do you have any idea what you sound like right now?"

"My bad! Next, we have a ferocious beast. Both metaphorically _and_ literally. His costume is really such a match for his personality. The boy that vows to kill all the Titans... it's the one and only; Eren Jaeger!" Hange exclaimed.

Eren walked to the front of the red carpet with a feral look in his eyes. Once he was there, he growled and bared his teeth.

Hange bit their lip. "Feisty!"

" _Fifteen_." Moblit stressed. "He's _fifteen_ years old."

Hange laughed and put their arm around Moblit's shoulder. "Aww, Moblit~ What do you take me as? I would never do anything to Eren, even if he has cool titan shifting powers, because I have you. And you're all I need." Hange winked.

A blush began to form on Moblit's cheeks. "S-Squad Leader! Let's move on to the next person if you don't mind!"

"Hahah, okay! For the next contestant we have a somewhat artistic person which could be seen by his costume. He's also a ferocious hot head! The good friend that keeps Eren down on Eldia by beating him up... You might know him as... Jean Kirstein!"

Jean grinned and walked confidently onto the carpet. On his way to the front, Eren bumped into him. Jean glared and shoved him. "Watch where you're going!"

Eren turned around, ready to fight. "It was an accident, bitch!"

"You're the bitch!"

Eren pounced on Jean with a fist raised. Just when he was about to hit, a blinding lightning striked, followed by a crackling thunder that shook the ground. Eren and Jean froze. Then, a strong gust of wind, which could only be compared to a tornado, filled the headquarters and blew the lights out turning everything dark.

Jean felt a chill to the bones as he searched for two pairs of eyes in the crowd of confused soldiers. He found Armin's which was filled with fear. He moved his eyes onto the Commander's hard ones. The three of them were tense as they waited. Waited for what, Jean wasn't sure. But he could tell that the word 'doom' was involved.

Three whole seconds passed until a sudden light in the back corner of the canteen catched Jean's attention. His head whipped to the scene to see three balls of light knocking tables and chairs over. One of the balls was heading straight for Jean. "Commander!" He screamed, frozen in his place.

Among the soldiers' screams, Jean heard Commander Erwin shout, "Soldiers, please evacuate the canteen into the main hall calmly! Dieter and Nifa! I want you two to help with the evacuation!"

"Yes sir!" Dieter and Nifa called.

Jean turned his attention back to the light ball that was just a few inches away from his face. Jean braced himself. A few seconds passed by and there was nothing. Nothing... but the growling behind him. Jean turned around to find Eren twitching, his movements jittery. His eyes were completely white and glowing. Jean could feel the murder aura coming off of him. He ran to where his friends and the Commander were.

"Commander Erwin!" Jean panted, pointed to where Eren was growling like a maniac. "I-I think Eren's possessed!"

"What?!" Mikasa asked with a deathly tone.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Out of all the people, it just had to be the blood thirsty-Titan shifting-psycho."

Erwin furrowed his brows. "That's another problem added. We'll have to isolate Eren or we run the risk of him turning into a Titan and endangering our lives."

"Commander," Ymir said. "With all due respect, that's not going to work. Like, at all."

"What the hell do you know about possessed maniacs?!" Connie asked, exasperated.

"Quite a lot actually. I've watched enough people get exorcised to know that the thing inside Eren will do anything it takes to escape. I can get rid of it. I just need a few things." Ymir looked at Erwin. "With the Commander's permission, of course."

A moment of silence passed before he asked, "What do you need?"

Ymir tapped her chin. "Hmm, what do I need? A hot bath, please."

"Ymir!" Christa punched the side of her arm. "Be serious!"

"Fine. I'll need five candles, a clean room, salt, white chalk, Captain Levi as back up force and my beloved friends."

"What?! Why us?" Sasha asked.

"Because, Sasha, I need people to the ritual. And there's no way I'm going to be working with a bunch of strangers."

"Hmph, okay."

Hange jumped. "Can I join too?"

Moblit shook his head. "No way."

"Come on, Moblit, it's gonna be so cool!"

Moblit sighed. "Fine. If you're joining, then I'm joining too."

Ymir shrugged. "Suit yourselves. Oh, and I'll need Commander Erwin to be there too."

Erwin raised a brow. "Why?"

"Aside from the fact that you're the boss? Well, you're buff, tough, smart, calm-"

Christa intervened. "What Ymir is trying to say is that you make us feel safe! And if anything happens, you'll figure out a way to save us!"

"Yeah, what she said. Besides," Ymir stared on Erwin. "I dont know about you but personally, I think it would be better if the Commander was present when all Hell broke loose." Ymir smirked. "Literally."

***

The Commander brought them to an empty room after giving Mike and Nanaba orders to patrol the headquarters to look for other lingering spirits. The walk to the room would've been more tense if it wasn't for Eren's constant air chomping and struggling in Reiner and Bertholdt's tight hold.

Once they reached the room, Reiner and Bertholdt paused. Bertholdt spoke up, "Um... Reiner and I think that it would be best if we waited out here."

"You guys scared or somethin'?" Connie asked.

"No." Reiner said, his voice serious. "It wouldn't be ideal for me or Bert to get possessed."

Bertholdt laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, we don't want to hurt you guys."

"Whatever. We already have enough people." Ymir shrugged. "And I guess you two would act as good bodyguards."

And with that, Bertholdt and Reiner handed Eren over to Hange and Moblit. Hange squealed. The door creaked as Erwin opened it. They entered the room and darkness completely engulfed them. Jean took a moment to try and look around. From what he could see, it really was empty. The only thing that was there was a closed window at the back of the room.

All of them moved to the side of the room to make space for Ymir to do her thing. She drew a large circle with the salt but left the end and the start of the circle unconnected. Then Ymir used the white chalk to draw some kind of weird symbol in the middle of it. After that, she took the candles from Christa, Jean and Armin and placed them around the circle.

As she lit them up, Connie asked, "Oi, Ymir. Are the candles really necessary?"

"Yeah." Armin agreed. "We have lights on the walls."

"Well, all the exorcisions I went to had candles. It's probably just to set the mood. To make it more spooky~" Ymir grinned.

Jean muttered under his breath, "Why the hell did we let Ymir do this? We should've just called a priest or something."

Once Ymir was done lighting up the candles, she clapped her hands once. "Okay, all done! Hange and Moblit, if you would hand Eren over?"

The two of them walked over to Ymir and gave her Eren who kept on screaming in a demonic voice, "Let me go! _**LET ME GO!**_ "

Ymir took Eren with an iron grip and shoved him into the circle. She quickly completed the unfinished part of the circle by pouring the remaining salt. Eren kept on trying to escape but he stopped in front of the salt. That made him snarl. Ymir sighed. "Jeez, such a pain in the neck."

Erwin coughed. "Good one."

"So everybody, I need all of us to stand around this circle and hold hands." Ymir said with a grin.

"I'm out." Levi deadpanned.

"Okay, Captain. You can just chill in the back and hope that no evil spirits try to kill you." Ymir said sarcastically.

"Tch."

Mikasa glared at Levi. "Would Humanity's Strongest quit whining so we can start this?"

Levi said nothing at that and went to hold Erwin's hand a bit too forcefully. "Let's just hurry the fuck up already."

"Yay, Levi! Let's hold hands!" Hange made to grab Levi's hand but he yanked it away.

"No. You will not touch me with that dirty hand." Levi grumbled. "I'll hold the hand of which I think is clean enough. Moblit."

"Aww, Levi~" Hange pouted. "That hurt."

"Don't worry, Squad Leader!" Moblit stood next to Levi and held his hand. Then he took Hange's hand in his. "I'll hold your hand!"

Hange teared up. "Moblit, you're so sweet!"

After all of them linked hands, Ymir said, "Now let's begin. Oh, and P.S. Mikasa, this is probably gonna hurt Eren."

"As long as Eren will be back, I'll do anything." Mikasa said with a determined look.

"Good to know. Alright." Shadows casted over Ymir's face as she began the ritual. She began to mutter unintelligible words which Connie and Sasha, who were both at Jean's sides, tried hard not to laugh at. Jean gave them both a tight squeeze on their hands as a warning. Then Ymir said, "With the permission of Ymir, please allow us to talk to the spirit that posseses this innocent boy!" Eren abruptly froze in his struggling. "Tell us your reason for being here!" Silence. "Tell us your name!" Silence again. "Hmm." Ymir muttered under her breath, "Seems like a shy one."

She looked at the soldiers around her. "Anyone had an encounter with a ghost tonight?"

Armin said, "Me and Jean. Mostly Jean."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Sasha asked.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Don't act like all of you wouldn't laugh the second we said anything about seeing a ghost."

"Oh, yeah"s and "True"s were thrown around by Jean's friends.

"Okay, Jean." Ymir said. "Go ahead and ask the spirit anything you want."

"Sure." Jean inhaled. "Spirit, tell us what the fuck are you doing here tonight, scaring the shit out of everyone?"

"Wow. Real smooth, Jean." Connie deadpanned.

"We're doomed!" Sasha wailed.

Ymir laughed. "I would've added a 'please' if I were you."

"G-Guys, look!" Armin said. "I think it's saying something."

Everyone went silent as they watched Eren closely. His voice was deep and raspy when he spoke. It rattled Jean's bones. "I.. I want.. to **kill**."

"No shit." Levi said.

"Um," Jean continued, "What's your name?"

"Al.. bert."

"Pfft, can't believe a guy named Albert's causing this much trouble." Connie yawned.

"He did vow to kill us." Moblit said.

"And how many did he kill, exactly?"

"Urm... zero?" Armin answered.

"Exactly!" Connie shook his head. "This guy ain't no threat."

"How about we don't intimidate the spirit and let Ymir continue." Erwin said.

"Jean." Ymir said. "Can you ask our buddy Albert here if he would kindly exit Eren's body. Or we'll force him out."

Jean gave a firm nod then turned his attention back to Eren. "Look, Albert. I get that you wanna mess with Eren and stuff 'cause he's a real dick. A crazy bastard, honestly. But..." Jean grinned nervously. "...only _I_ will get the honor of messing with Humanity's Hope! So, we would appreciate it if you would leave our friend's body. Or.. we have no choice but to force you out, _bitch_!"

Eren barked. "NOO!!"

Ymir smirked. "We'll do this the hard way then." She tightened her grip around Erwin and Christa. "Make sure that whatever happens, you still hold each other's hands. He can't do anything in the circle of salt." Then Ymir began reciting unintelligible words again. For a minute, the spirit inside Eren kept on screaming, "Stop!" over and over again. 

Hange gasped. "Look! Albert's trying to turn into a Titan!"

All of them watched as Eren slowly brought his hand up to his mouth. But he stopped, as if to threaten the soldiers.

"Oh shit." Connie said, his eyes wide.

Jean gaped. "We gotta do something!"

"No." Armin said, squeezing Connie's and Hange's hand. "Y-Ymir said that he can't do anything. Maybe he's trying to trick us into letting him go by scaring us."

Jean gritted his teeth and did nothing. Armin was right. Moments had passed by and Albert didn't turn into a Titan. 

Suddenly, Ymir's muttering turned into shouting and the white chalk drawing began to glow. Eren screamed in agony as Ymir's shouts became louder. Mikasa grimaced. Then, Eren began levitating and the spirit inside of him slowly left his body. Once it completely left, Eren fell to the ground. He groaned on the floor as Albert thrashed around but was unable to leave beyond the white chalk.

After three seconds of Jean's beating heartbeat, Connie's sweaty hands and Sasha's terrified screaming paired with Hange's excited one, everything went to shit.

Ymir cleared her throat. "Now I just gotta-"

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, moving forward.

Everyone shouted, "Mikasa, no-"

But it was too late. The second Mikasa let go of Sasha and Christa's hand, a huge _boom_ sounded and an invisible force hit the soldiers that made them lose their balance. The window at the back of the room rattled and slammed open, making a huge gust of wind enter. It scattered the salt to one side of the room. Everyone stared in horror as the wind and the pouring rain outside whirled around the room, creating a hurricane of sorts. Thankfully, Eren was already away from the scene, safe in Mikasa's arms.

In the middle of the chaos, the door opened and Reiner peeked inside. "Hey, is everything alright-" Reiner cut himself of as his eyes slowly turned wide at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Holy. Fucking. Titan."

Albert headed to the door at top speed but Levi slammed the door before it could escape. Albert growled. It started to possess everyone and anyone, completely furious and desperate. When Jean got possessed for a few seconds, it was probably the most weirdest and terrifying moment of his life. Jean felt drained out when Albert left his body.

"Ymir!" The Commander called. "Is there a way you could get rid of this spirit?!"

"Fuck! I-I can!" Ymir ran a hand through her hair. "It's gonna be really dangerous though. The guys I watched only used it as a last resort. And reminder, I've never done this before."

Shrieks came from Jean, Sasha and Armin across the room.

The Commander gave a firm nod. "Do whatever you have to."

"Yes, sir." Ymir closed her eyes and breathed in. Then exhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes, they had an exhilarating nervous look in them. "Let's do this."

As Ymir recited foreign words, her feet lifted off of the ground. Jean felt himself doing the same thing. "W-What the fuck!"

Before he knew it, everyone else were lifted five feet off the ground.

Connie grabbed his head in his hands, terrified. "Holy sh-shit!"

"It's the end for us!" Armin cried.

Christa smiled nervously. "Don't worry, everyone! We'll be fine! I trust Ymir."

"Yippee!" Hange threw her arms out in the air. "This has got to be the best day of my life!"

Moblit tried to grab on to Hange. "S-Squad Leader! Please stay still!"

"Catch me if you can!"

While Moblit and Hange played cat and mouse, Ymir's eyes glowed white. Her screaming of foreign words started to turn into more understandable ones. "With all the power of Ymir, let this spirit be taken back to from whence he came, never to cross this realm and disturb the people of the living ever again!"

There was the crazy sound of manic thundering outside and then a huge blast of light from the hurricane and Albert. The spirit's screams echoed as it got sucked back into whatever place Ymir sent it to.

It was silent for a moment, except for everyone's harsh breathing, as they floated in the air clueless of what to do next. Ymir muttered something and suddenly, all of them fell to the ground. The only ones that managed to land on their feet were the Commander, Captain and Mikasa holding Eren who was still unconscious.

"Is everyone alright?" The Commander asked.

Apart from the groans that Erwin got, Hange yelled. "I've never been better!"

Ymir rubbed her face tiredly. "I think I'm gonna need that hot bath."

"Same." Connie said, stretching.

"What the hell did you do, aside from crying like a baby, that made you deserve a hot bath?"

Connie gave an offended face. "Well, _excuse me_. I wasn't the one that made your night more troublesome. You can give the credit to Mikasa for that."

Jean tuned out on their conversation. He couldn't fully relax with the others. He didn't know why but... He just couldn't. Something was off. Jean tried to scan his brain for what the problem was.

He flinched when the Commander placed his hand on Jean's shoulder. There was a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay, Jean?"

"Yeah, kid. You like you're trying to take a shit." Levi commented.

Jean grimaced. "It's- It's just... I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Suddenly, a loud bang followed by shrieks came from the other side of the headquarters and made everyone in the room tense. And then it hit Jean like a brick.

He whispered, horrified, "There's two more."

"What was that?" Erwin asked.

"There's two more." Jean said again, loud enough for everyone to here. "In the canteen, I-I saw three of those light spirits. They must still be here."

The air was heavy with this new information floating around.

"Fuck..." Connie breathed.

Armin bit his lip. "I wonder why this is happening tonight.."

"Well shit." Ymir fell on her back with a thud. "Just throw some holy water on it or something. I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ymir!" Christa frowned.

"It's okay." The Commander said, his voice calm. "We'll let Ymir rest for a while. And we'll bring Eren to a safe spot in the headquarters. After that-"

Struggling outside of the room cut Erwin's sentence off. There was a thud against the door, followed by Bertholdt's shouts, "Shit! Reiner!" There was more struggling and then another thud.

A moment of silence passed by where no one dared move. Then, the doorknob rattled. The anticipation was killing Jean. He couldn't handle it anymore, so when the door finally slammed open, the tension that had been bubbling up finally popped. Jean, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Christa screamed in fear.

At the doorframe stood a clearly possessed Mike and Nanaba. Behind them, Jean could see Reiner and Bertholdt knocked out on the floor. Sasha whimpered.

Mike and Nanaba took one step inside the room. They both had matching malicious grins on their faces. Nanaba tightened her grip around the dagger she was holding, the tip dripping fresh blood onto the floor. _Fuck_.

Nanaba opened her mouth and gave a dark, long cackle. **"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SOLDIERS!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;) ♥


End file.
